Workaholics
by Pink Lychee
Summary: Ilia wants to get her chores done but Link has grown tired of obligations and has other plans in mind. Link/Ilia


**INFORMATION**

**Disclaimer**: _The Legend of Zelda_ belongs to Nintendo.

**Synopsis**: Ilia wants to get her chores done but Link has grown tired of obligations and has other plans in mind.

**Warning:** Amateur lemon.

**Pairing**: Link/Ilia

* * *

><p><strong>Workaholics<strong>

* * *

><p>That evening, Ilia rinsed the soapy dishes under the running water, mentally made a list of chores that had to be done tomorrow and wondered which ones she could get a head start on to ensure maximum productivity. There was breakfast to be made, laundry to be washed, corps to be disinfected, oh, and Link's adorable Epona was in need of a bath too, but that was one of the few chores she actually enjoyed doing. There were a few more dishes left in the sink and Ilia decided she could at least get the laundry sorted and ready for washing when she was done. Yawning, she grabbed a bubble-soaked bowl but nearly allowed it to slip from her hands when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.<p>

"You should rest if you're tired," Link murmured into her ear.

She could felt him pressing a kiss onto her temple while his arms held her securely. He smelt of fresh soap and his hair felt damp against her cheek.

"Unlike you, I still have work to do," Ilia said and continued on with her task.

Only, before she had time to grab another plate, Link's hand swiftly caught hers, making her gasp in surprise.

"I'll help you with the chores tomorrow," Link said. "It's late. Come to bed with me."

Ilia felt her face grew hot while she listened to his low voice and felt his warmth around her. Even after a whole year of being married to him, Link still had the strange ability to bring out the giddy little girl inside of her. Although, Ilia wasn't ready to give into him just yet. Only a few dishes remained and she was determined to at least get that much done even with Link being the distraction that he was.

"Doesn't Fado need you at the ranch early tomorrow?"

She quickly slipped her hand away from his and resumed rinsing.

"I can get up extra early," Link mused, nuzzling into the corner of her neck.

"Oh, I'd pay fifty rupees to see that happen," Ilia scoffed.

"Hey, I can wake up early as long as someone calls me," Link said defensively.

"It'll take anyone at least three tries to wake _you_ up."

"So you will, then?"

Ilia sighed and shook her head at his persistence. She said nothing further and hastily placed the last dripping dish onto the rack to dry. The instant she turned off the faucet, Link took her by the shoulders and spun her around for a kiss. Ilia smiled into his lips and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders.

"Does that mean 'yes'?" Link asked when they parted.

Ilia tucked a few of Link's stray hairs behind his Hylian ear and said, "How can I refuse a helping hand from you?"

Link laughed and lifted her from the ground. She wasn't surprised at the ease in which he had done it, considering his job on the ranch.

"But let's forget about work for a tonight," Link said.

Giggling, Ilia wrapped her legs around his waist for support while he swiftly carried her toward their bedroom. She could already feel her heart pulsating faster when he gently laid her down on the mattress and steadied himself onto his elbows and knees over her. She smiled up at him and he returned one of his own. Lifting a hand up, Ilia traced his handsome face and pulled him down by the chin for another warm kiss.

When they parted, Ilia felt Link tug lightly on the hem of her shirt and she gazed into his questioning expression for a moment. She instantly understood what he was asking for and could already feel the ticklish butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She found it strange yet completely and wonderfully intoxicating that Link could still make her feel as timid as she did when he first asked for a simple peck on the cheek.

"I thought we were going to forget about 'working' tonight," Ilia teased.

"It's not so much working if you enjoy it," Link replied with a devilish smirk.

Ilia's mouth parted in disbelief and her face flared with color. To that, Link only laughed and pulled his own shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly onto the floor. Their lips met again but it wasn't long before Link's lips drifted from hers and traveled across her cheek and down her neck.

She idly kissed the crown on his head, only wincing when she felt a small, pinching pain swell from where his teeth were scraping across her throat. Ilia couldn't suppress her voice and a tiny squeak escaped from her.

Immediately, Link pulled back to look down at her apologetically.

"Forgive me," he breathed.

Ilia only smiled and shook her head. "It's fine. Don't stop."

Lightly chuckling, Link gripped the bottom of her shirt and Ilia knowingly raised her arms to help him relieve her of it. Once her cotton garment joined Link's on the floor, the warm touches and kisses resumed. They took their time and indulged in the moment for all its worth, hands caressing lovingly over bare skin and tongues dancing familiarly with one another. It wasn't long before the last of their clothes were discarded, leaving them exposed to each other without any physical barriers.

Ilia, with her eyes closed in happiness, could feel Link's teeth continually grazing across her neck area. It had become a habit of his almost; it was animalistic but Ilia truly did not mind. She took in a breath when she felt his hardness brush up against her thigh. Slowly, she opened her eyes when Link finally pulled away from her collarbone and gazed at his marks of possession with a small smirk. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her forehead while her arms wrapped tighter around his neck and shoulders.

"I love you," he whispered. "You know that, right?"

"I do," Ilia said softly back.

She tilted her head back into the pillows slightly, closed her eyes once more and held her breath for the kiss to come. Soon enough, Link's lips found hers and there they stayed for a long while. Ilia felt Link shift his body and a hot pressure began to build between her legs. She gasped into their kiss only to feel Link pressing his lips down harder as he finished joining their bodies. Finally releasing her mouth, Link waited for her nod before their love making commenced.

Their quiet room became filled with sounds of pleasure, mixing with their burning bodies and building up an ethereal bliss that only they could experience together. Unknown time flew by and when Ilia's parted lips allowed a joyous cry to escape, Link groaned with the same amount of delight and he filled her with his warmth.

Exhausted, Ilia held her panting husband in her arms as she savored the afterglow rippling through her body. Before long, Link rolled off of her to lie on his side of the bed and Ilia automatically snuggled into his awaiting arms. She felt Link's breathing began to slow and his muscles relaxed around her. For a moment, she opened her mouth, wanting to remind him that he would be getting up early to help her with the chores, but thought against it. Instead, she smiled, curled into his chest and together with Link, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Link! Are you awake yet, Bud?"<p>

Ilia mumbled a sleepy groan before opening her eyes and awaking to the sounds of a loud, masculine voice calling from outside. She rubbed her eyes and glanced over to Link's sleeping form beside her. Link, last night, working, work! Chores! Ilia's senses suddenly raced when she glanced up at the curtained windows glowing from the late morning's sunray. Gasping, she smacked her hand across Link's bare shoulder.

"Wah—!" Link cried out and immediately sprung up into a sitting position on the bed. He gave her a drowsy look and yawned, "... could have just called me."

"Hey, Link!" Fado's voice called again from outdoors.

"Fado?" he gasped, stumbling out of the bed and rushing into the closet to collect some fresh clothes. "Ilia, what time is it?"

"Goodness if I know!" Ilia cried out, sitting up and watching Link frantically running about their house.

"You said you'd wake me up!"

He hurryingly brushed his teeth and washed his face while Ilia giggled at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dear," she said, innocently. "But after what you did to me last night, it became kind of easy to oversleep and forget."

"After what _I_ did?" Link asked with an eyebrow raised. He rounded back into the bedroom looking ready to work with disheveled hair.

"Yes, after what _you_ did."

Link rolled his eyes with a smile. "Well, in that case, I'm afraid I can't help you with your chores today."

"That's alright," Ilia said coolly. "It sounds like Fado needs you more than I do."

As if on cue, they both heard Fado give another cry and Link called back to him in reply. He then went up to their bed and gently kissed Ilia on the forehead.

"I can be of service to you later tonight," Link said and winked.

Ilia blushed, grabbed a pillow and swung it at him.

"Get going!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Once she heard him shut the door on his way out, Ilia sighed and tried to stretch her sore limbs before making her way out of bed to get ready for another day of work. Thanks to Link, she couldn't get a head start after all, but she wasn't entirely displeased.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

My first lemon, can you all tell? I hope it wasn't a total failure.

I love these two and I love them loving each other. Yes. I hope you enjoyed this little story!


End file.
